edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Attack of The Darkness! Animated Special Part 1
The kids are doing their things, until Fangy's ears started perking and his wings feathers started tingling and his tail fur raised. "FANGY SENSES DANGER!!!! A DARK FORCE IS GOING TO COME, MAKE DARK COPIES OF OURSELVES, AND KIDNAP US ALL!!!!!!!" he screamed. But he said it too late! The dark force came and kidnapped all the kids, but the Eds managed to hide. "We need to save everyone and stop this dark force!" said Edd. "We need to get going now!" said Ed. And they went. Meanwhile, in a cage in a strange house, Jimmy woke up. "Hey, where am I?" said Jimmy. "I'm in a cage!" said Jimmy. Suddenly, a bunch of sparkles appeared, and the cage bars disappeared! "Well, I'm not gonna escape by just sitting here! Here I go!" said Jimmy as he jumped out and went off. Meanwhile, the Eds were passing a street when Eddy said, "Hey, there's a berry that's turquoise!" "How odd! A turquoise berry! This should help that meter in my pocket and the less that is left, the more hungry I am, as I am a bit hungry." said Edd, who munched on the berry. "Uh...Double D? Am I getting bigger, or are you getting smaller?" said Ed. "Help I'm shrinking down in size!" said Edd. "Hey Double D, maybe enemies won't see you, which would lower the chance of you getting attacked, but what if one steps on you while you're tiny?!" said Eddy. "We need to make sure that doesn't happen to Double D!" said Ed. Meanwhile back where Jimmy was, Jimmy was hurrying down until he stopped before he could hit a close wall in front of him. Jimmy saw three tiny berries. "Are these blueberries?" said Jimmy. Jimmy ate the three berries. "Hey, I'm tiny like those berries were!" said Jimmy. He managed to get through a tiny crack in the wall and enemies couldn't see Jimmy until he just suddenly popped back up to normal size. Meanwhile, back at the Eds, Eddy said, "I swear I was holding him a minute ago! Oh no! You don't think-" "Nope! I'm not tiny anymore!" said Edd. "Oh you're alive!" said Eddy. "I thought I might of stepped on you!" "Let's keep going!" said Edd. Meanwhile, back at Jimmy, he was spotted by a Dark Blob! Jimmy screamed until he realized Dark Blobs are the weakest Dark Monsters yet. He defeated it by just touching it. Jimmy found 3 more Tiny Berries and used them to become small enough to go through the crack of the door. Meanwhile, back at the Eds, they were crossing another street when they stopped. "How odd! Another odd berry! First we found a turquoise colored berry that makes you shrink, now an amber colored berry!" said Edd. "Let me have it! My meter's at 90!" said Eddy as he grabbed the berry and ate it. "Uh, Eddy, do you realize you've just went from small to really big?!!!!!!" shouted Edd. "Huh? Wha? Oh oh...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is insane! First Double D ate a turquoise colored berry that made him shrink for a while, NOW AN AMBER COLORED BERRY I ATE THAT MADE ME, LIKE, 15 TIMES MY SIZE??!!!!!!" screamed Eddy. "It's okay Eddy...you're fine, you're okay." said Edd. To be continued...